


A Wonderful Journey

by SweetMemories1998



Series: Gruvia Family [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: 4 years after returning from Tenrou Island, Juvia and Lucy take their children to the park and wonder about the joys of motherhood. Meanwhile, a nervous Erza shows up to reveal that she's expecting her first child and the two friends give her some advice. (Sequel to Seven Years Later) (Juvia, Erza and Lucy friendship) (For Mother's Day)





	A Wonderful Journey

**Hello, everyone. How are you doing today?**

**Well, since this is such a special day, I decided that I needed to do something to honor all of the mothers and mothers-to-be out there, so that's where I came up with the idea for this one-shot.**

**I decided to take advantage of other stories I wrote about parenthood, such as Seven Years Later, A Long Way and She's Fine to make a sort of sequel to those. So if you enjoy this story, I advise you to read the other ones too.**

**Anyways, this is just a look into Juvia and Lucy's lives as mothers while Erza finds out that she's pregnant and asks for** **advice. Nothing but fluff and adorableness from the kids, so I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day and Juvia and Lucy had decided to bring the kids to the park for a nice picnic and some fun. It had been nearly four years since they had returned from Tenrou Island and things had been going well for the both of them.

2 years before, Lucy had given birth to her second child, a boy named Igneel in honor of Natsu's father and now Juvia found herself nearly five months pregnant with her third child. The two of them had grown even closer over the past few years, so they'd often go out with their children for some boding time.

This day was no exception; the only difference was that Gray and Natsu, who usually joined them, weren't there. The two friends had decided to go on a mission a few days before, after a lot of convincing from their wives that everything would be fine in their absence.

"It goes by so fast." Lucy said while watching Layla and Igneel playing with Ur and Mika.

"Doesn't it? Seems like only yesterday I was holding Ur's small form in my arms." Juvia said, smiling as a hand rested upon her growing stomach.

"I feel the same about Layla. She grew up so fast, it's incredible." The blonde smiled as well.

"She's turning into a beautiful young lady, you must be proud." The water mage praised.

"So should you, Ur is so polite and sweet; sometimes it's hard to believe that he's Gray's son." Both laughed at this.

"Mamma, what's funny?" They turned to the little girl of 4 years old who held onto her favorite doll, one that had once belonged to her aunt, Ultear.

"Aunt Lucy was just telling me how she thinks Ur is very sweet. Don't you think so, dear?" Mika looked back towards her older brother and frowned.

"No, Ur is mean." She was pouting and both mothers couldn't help but to smile at how adorable it was.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy wondered and she crossed her little arms.

"He said that I can't play with him." Juvia looked towards where her son was mindlessly playing by the lake.

"Why did he say that?" Truth be told, Ur had been acting weird for a few weeks now. As she thought about it, ever since she and Gray had told him that he'd be having another sister or brother, he had started distancing himself from everyone.

"I guess he isn't too keen on the idea of having another sibling." Lucy suggested, almost as if reading her thoughts.

"I suppose he isn't." The bluenette sighed. "I remember when Gray and I told him about Mika, he started acting just like this."

"So, go talk to him." Lucy quickly said while opening her arms so she could hug the little girl, who eagerly accepted it.

"I will." Juvia kissed her daughter on the forehead before standing up with a bit difficulty; she wasn't that big yet, but the pregnancy was already taking its toll on her. Walking over to the quiet boy, she called his name.

"I don't want to talk." Ur said, avoiding looking at her.

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you being mean to your sister?" The water mage knelt down by his side, but soon changed her mind and just sat.

"I don't want to play and Mika didn't understand that." The 10 years old replied, shrugging.

"That's not it." Juvia said, a bit firmly, while placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, look at me." He reluctantly did so. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, mamma." Ur sighed, frowning. "But I don't want to make you sad."

"Why would you make me feel sad?" She was confused.

"Because I don't want it." When she simply raised a brow, he explained, avoiding her eyes once again. "The baby. I don't want it."

"I see." It was her turn to sigh. "Ur, do you remember when I was pregnant with your sister? You told me the same thing. But when she came, you were happy, weren't you?"

"But this is different, mom. I'm a big boy now, I don't want anymore siblings." It was ironic how, only a few years before, he had been the one insisting that she and Gray have another child.

"I hear you, but you need to understand that this baby will be coming either way. And your father and I will need your help since you're such a big boy. " A small smile took over Ur's face.

"You want me to help?" Juvia smiled as well before wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course. We need you to be a good big brother like you are to Mika." She replied while kissing his forehead.

"So you won't forget about me once the baby comes?" She held him tighter.

"Of course not; no matter how many children we may have, we'll always love you. You know that." The little boy nodded before finally returning the hug. He jerked apart a moment later, though, when he felt something pushing him.

"What is that, mamma?" A surprised look came upon Juvia's face as she lowered her hand to her stomach.

"The baby just kicked." She informed the child and Ur looked confused.

"Is that good or bad?" She smiled brightly.

"It's wonderful, Ur. It means that everything's okay." Feeling another kick, she took his small hand. "Here, do you feel it?"

"It's so weird." He muttered and she laughed.

"Yes, it is." Silence fell between them as they felt the baby's constant kicks and it wasn't long before Juvia's face fell.

"What's wrong, mamma?" She quickly gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing, baby. I just miss your daddy, that's all." Ur nodded.

"I miss him too. I want to practice my ice magic again." She laughed once again before standing up, him helping her.

"He'll be back soon, don't worry. In the meantime, why don't you ask uncle Lyon to help you?" An excited look came upon his face.

"Yes, uncle Lyon is even stronger than dad." Thank goodness Gray wasn't there to hear it.

"Come on, it's time for you to apologize to your sister." He let out a few noises of complaint, but the water mage ignored him as she took his hand and began walking back to where Lucy was.

Upon arriving there, she was surprised to see the blonde was in the middle of hugging Erza, who had unexpectedly come. "Hey, Erza. What's going on?" The two pulled apart upon hearing the familiar voice and Juvia noticed that the red head was glowing. Literally.

"Oh, my god." Her eyes widened as she looked between the two friends.

"Didn't I tell you?" Lucy triumphantly said. "We can sense it."

"I guess I still have a lot to learn." Erza shrugged.

"Auntie Erza!" Ur excitedly called and the red head knelt down before hugging him.

"How are you doing, Ur?" His reply left the water mage very proud as a hand came to rest upon her stomach.

"I'm very happy because I'm going to be a big brother again. And mamma said I can help, so I'm excited!" Lucy looked between him and his mother with a bright smile.

"I'm glad to hear it." Wanting to have some time alone with her friends, Juvia told him to take Mika to the playground so they could join Layla and Igneel; and he did so.

"So, is it true?" She turned to Erza, who nodded, a nervous look upon her face.

"Yes. I'm going to be a mother." A hand rested upon her still flat stomach.

"Have you told Jellal yet?" The bluenette asked and she shook her head.

"No, I just found out a few hours ago. In fact, I was hoping you two could give me some advice on how to tell him." Lucy nodded, eager to help.

"Of course. We've all been there, so we can help you." She took Erza's hand and squeezed it.

"We might need to wait a while." Juvia said and once they followed her line of view, they were met with the sight of little Igneel crying while his older sister patted him on the shoulder.

"Already?" The blonde stared at the scene, stupefied. "We've been here for 15 minutes and he's already managed to hurt himself?"

"They get hurt way too easily." The bluenette said, shaking her head.

"Excuse me." Lucy said before quickly running to aid the crying child.

"Is it always like this?" Erza wondered while watching her pick him up and hug him.

"When they're little, yes. It gets better as they grow older." Juvia replied, eyeing her own two children with a bright smile.

"I hope that I can be as happy as you clearly are." The red head admitted after a few moments of silence.

"I'm certain you will." The bluenette reassured before placing a hand on her stomach as her child kicked again. "Do you want to feel it?" Erza nodded eagerly and she took her friend's hand and placed it on the spot.

"It's amazing." Juvia nodded in agreement.

"It truly is; an amazing journey. I'm sure that Jellal will also be happy that you'll get to experience it." She reassured her friend, who cast her a smile.

Juvia was right, she thought. If what she had seen over the years was any indication, being a mother would bring her more happiness than she could possibly imagine, so Erza knew that she would get through it just fine.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Were you happy to see Lucy's kids and their names?**

**Also, did you enjoy the Juvia x Erza and Juvia x Ur scenes?**

**If you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow and favorite. **

**Happy Mother's Day, everyone!**


End file.
